Young Justice Rebels Among us
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While search for his friend Nightwing is transported to a new world where Superman is a dictator, The heroes are his enforcers and the villians are running scared and Wally is alive leading the rebellion, Now to return to his home dimension he must now help with the rebellion and figure out the mystery to this puzzle Inspired by Injustice Gods Among us


It had been a little over a month since the Team's victory over the Reach and the lost of a dear friend, some were still grieving this sacrifice; one of these people was Nightwing, the Dark Knight's squire who had known Wally West the longest, however something bugged the Dark Squire and he needed to know what happened down at the pole, so dressed in his snow gear he investigated the MFD that the flashes had deactivated. Straight away he noticed something "Could the Kinetic Energy used by Impulse and Flash, somehow have changed the purpose of this machine, And Wally was a victim of this effect?" NIghtwing asked as he went over the device with the same skill he used while at a crime scene or in the Watchtower's lab.

Suddenly he was covered in what could be described as blue electrical pulse, but it felt more like a tingle than a shock "Okay this is new" Nightwing said as he deactivated his snow mode returning his uniform into his traditional black and grey with a blue bird symbol on the chest "Definitely not feeling the aster here, hm haven't said that in ages" Nightwing said with a slight chuckle before he disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

Nightwing had the worse headache when he came to "Oh, where, where am I?" he asked looking around "How I did I get to Metropolis?" he asked standing up, wobbling a bit from that weird 'shock' "You there freeze" a voice said, Nightwing looked behind him "Nightwing, sir!" the voice said revealed to be a soldier with a weird insignia on his right shoulder "I thought you were sector eight" the soldier said "I'm done with that sector and came to this one" Nightwing said unsure of what the heck was going on here "Yes sir, but I will need to see you ID to affirm that you are Damien Wayne, Nightwing and officer of the One Earth Regime" the soldier said "One Earth Regime?" Nightwing asked. "This is Nightwing, all forces the city is clean, return to you posts" a voice said over the loud speaker, "You're not Nightwing! Who are you impostor!" the soldier shouted before aiming his rifle "Oh shit" was all Nightwing could say.

Suddenly an armoured van pulled up and an archer jumped out bowstring drawn "I don't know who you are, but if he says you're the one, jump in otherwise, duck" the archer said as she released the string "Arrowette, grab her" the soldier said as more swept in "What are you waiting for?" Arrowette said kicking Nightwing into the van "WHOA!" Nightwing shouted "Did you get him?" the driver asked as Arrowette got in "Yeah, I think I did; but that guy must have a death wish dressing up as Blue Nightwing" Arrowette said removing her hood, revealing long light brown hair "Let's just hope that DF isn't in a bad mood" the driver said "DF?" NIghtwing asked as the windows tinted "Just a precaution you understand" Arrowette said without looking back "Yeah I understand" Nightwing said "Thea" Arrowette said "Nice name" Nightwing said "Thanks" Arrowette said "We're here" the driver said as the van stopped.

"Welcome to resistance HQ" Arrowette said "Hey Arrowette" a voice said "What's going on, Damage?" Arrowette asked. "HE's in a bad mood, we just lost Red Star and Phantasm" Damage said "What who attacked them and where?" Arrowette asked. "Captain Marvel, Green Lantern and the Martian Mindhunter got them just outside central city" Damage said "Any others?" the driver asked, who was a dark skinned cyborg "Looks like Beast boy got the drop on Dove in West City" Damage said "shit, that's three more down" Arrowette said "Where is he?" Cyborg asked. "Upper level" Damage said as the three walked off "Yo, Bluebird this way" Cyborg said indicating behind him "Er sure" Nightwing said walking off.

"Here we are" Arrowette said as the four exited the lift "Queen, Stone good to see you back, any word on how things are out there?" a voice asked, one that was familiar to Nightwing 'It can't be' he thought "Bushido, Long Shadow and Static took out a broadcast station; I manage to disable a jamming station in Coast City and Arrowette, well I'll let her explain" Cyborg said "Thanks, while at the station I heard that something weird was happening in Metropolis; so I thought it was your thing the" Arrowette said "Interdimensional anomaly" Cyborg said "Yeah, that one that would transport someone to this dimension to help us" Arrowette said making DF Pause "So tell me Rob, feeling whelmed yet?" DF asked turning around "WALLY!" Nightwing shouted. "Yep, in the flesh" Wally said as he brohugged his best friend. "How are you?" Nightwing asked "I don't know, it could be a number of different factors involving the Reach technology in combination with the speed force, anything really" DF said "Okay now the reunion's over; what's going on here?" Nightwing

"You have got understand; that this world is not like our Earth, here Superman had the worst day of his life" DF started, before Arrowette continued, "Using a rather specialised version of Scarecrow's fear toxin which had Kryptonite mixed in, Superman was coerced into committing an act no one could believe: the murder of his family and the destruction of Metropolis" Arrowette said. "After that he just went nuts; The Joker was on the edge of death when Bats finally managed to pull Superman off of him. That is when he form it: The One Earth Regime, the League soon became the master of the Earth and this world's version of the Team, their loyal enforcers" Cyborg said "And any hero meta or non-meta that defies them, well let's just say Arkham Asylum is a museum to Batman's villains" Arrowette said "How many have been?" Nightwing started "We don't know, we do know that Superman has made deals with some of the villains to work for the Regime, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Bane and Merlyn to avoid the death penalty" DF said looking at a screen "Anyone else we know?" Nightwing asked. "Harley Quinn; only she is on our side" DF said "How did you get her on your side?" Nightwing asked. "Simple, she kind of wanted revenge against Superman, and made sure we make the world a free place" DF said "Sir, wouldn't he stick out with that uniform?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah he would, and I have the perfect thing for him" DF said

"Well what do you think?" Wally asked as Dick tried on his new uniform, a long sleeved version of his Robin uniform with a hood like cowl connected to a cape, which was held on by a bandolier similar to Hawkman's. "Not bad but what do I call myself?" Dick asked. "I was thinking Red Robin" Wally said "I like it, harkens back to the good old days" Dick said "Now what about your civilian alias?" Wally asked. "I'm thinking hm, John Blake" Dick said "Not bad" Cyborg said as the alarms blarred "Now what?" Cyborg asked as Arrowette rushed in "We're under attack" she panted "Who?" Wally asked heading over to a dark red and silver version of his uncle's Flash costume. "It appears to be Tigress and Arsenal" Arrowette said "Alright abandon the base and fall back to the main base and make sure all data is transferred there before deleting it here" Dark Flash said entering leader mode "Alright" Cyborg said rushing over to the data area "Arrowette, your with me and Red Robin" DF said.

"So this is the Metropolis chapter of the Rebellion" Arsenal said flexing his cybernetic hand before using it to slick his hair back "Who cares all we need to do is enter and capture their leader" Tigress said loading her crossbow "You men stay here and make sure no one breaks this line" Tigress ordered "yes ma'am" the soldiers said "Remind me again why we went with the Tyger mercenary group?" Arsenal asked "They're cheaper than anyone else" Tigress said "But H.I.V.E are better trained" Arsenal said entering the compound "Why is it silent?" Tigress asked before an arrow whistled past them "Arrowette, I should have known that you be first" Tigress said as Arsenal prepped his cannon before a flash of dark red and silver collided into him "So you're Dark Flash" Arsenal said before his leg were swept out from under him "Who are you?" the crimson cyborg asked "Call me Red Robin" Dick said twirling hsi staff around "Another Robin, does that mean I get to pluck his wings?" Arsenal asked

"Okay, I've got most of the data already transferred to the Alpha base, just need to delete the files and I'm done" Cyborg said running through the calculations needed to pull something like this off. "Now to delete this hard drive" Cyborg said ripping it out and stomping on it a couple of time "There we go" Cyborg smiled before going to a panel "DF the data has been moved, do I activate it?" Cyborg asked

"Good work, yeah activate it and get out the heck out of here" Dark Flash said slugging Tigress before Arrowette fired an arrow at the tiger themed warrior "NOW!" Dark flash said as the blue electricity that brought Dick here covered every person "Not again" Dick said "Easy man, it feels weird for the" Dark Flash said before disappearing "No!" Arsenal said "Self destruct has now hit zero, have a nice day "SHIT!" Arsenal said driving over Tigress to shield her "I hate when they do that" he growled out standing up "And they roasted all their data so we can't know where they're located" Arsenal said brushing the dust off his arm. "Never mind, we'll get them next time, any way round up those who are still here in the city fighting for them" Tigress ordered the Tyger mercs. "Yes ma'am" they said

"First couple of times" Dark flash said removing his mask as he walked over to a pedestal "Computer online" Wally said "Online" a voice said as several holographic screens appeared "Mount Justice?" Dick asked removing his cowl "Yeah we're back at the cave, which is the Rebellion's hub" Arrowette said removing her hood and moved over to another holographic console "So that was the last free base we had hidden, so now they'll head here" Wally said looking over all of the data "What about the watchtower?" Dick asked. "It's one of the Regime's main locations, along with The Fortress of Solitude, Atlantis, Arkham Asylum and Themyscira" Thea said "Well this could be a problem" Dick said before seeing a wall of names "The Wall of Remembrance, the names on that wall is those we've lost in this fight" Wally said "I'm sorry" Dick said seeing names like Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Oliver Queen, Jim Harper, Mal Duncan and Kyle Rayner "Now to add Danny Chase and Leonid Kovar" Thea said sadly walking over to the wall. "So Dick, are you willing to see more names on that bloody wall?" Wally asked "No" Dick muttered "Are you willing to see Superman continue to act like a dictator?" Wally asked "No" Dick said "Are you still a sidekick?" Wally asked smiling "You know the answer to that Wally" Dick smiled "DON'T CALL US SIDEKICKS!" the two said


End file.
